The Lost Phropecy
by Foxfire4040
Summary: Moonkit and Foxkit, the newset kits of Darkclan, have a special phrophecy about them. watch them figure out the future and destiney for them, their clan, and for their evil father, Stormstar
1. Alliances

_**DarkClan**_

**Leader**- Stormstar- Big brown and White tom with golden eyes

**Deputy**- Blackblaze- Big black tabby tom with grey eyes

Apprentice- Burningpaw

**Medicine Cat**- Honeyflower- very small golden she cat with small eyes

**Warriors**

Thrushwing – White tabby tom with blue eyes

Maplestream- Dark red muscular she cat with amber eyes

Appleforst- Big Red tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Amberflower- she cat- Ginger she cat

Aprentice: Sagepaw

Minnowstream- Beautiful black she cat with blue eyes

Featherstorm – Grey tabby tom with emerald eyes

Apprentice- Sunpaw

Hazleleaf- Medium sized grey tabby she cat with grey eyes

Leafshine- Big Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**Aprentices**

Sunpaw – Golden tom with brown eyes

Burningpaw- Ginger tom with one brown spot on his chest

Sagepaw- Light grey tabby she cat. Just a bit over small

**Queens**

Heatherstorm- Tan she cat with blue eyes. Mother of Blackblazes kit, Berrykit- Dark grey tabby she cat with Golden eyes

**Kits Without Mothers**

Moonkit- Tortoiseshell and white tom with Blue eyes. Foxkit's brother and Honeyflower's half sister

Foxkit- Black she cat with Dark red patches and amber eyes. Moonkit's sister and Honeyflower's half sister

Rainkit- Black tom with grey stormy eyes

Ravenkit- Black tabby she cat with green eyes

**Elders**

Shimerbreeze- she cat

Nightice-tom


	2. Prologue

The last Prophecy

Prologue 

The moon rose into the sky as the crowd of Cats in the clearing cheered. A small, red and white she cat shook in the middle of the center, waiting for the countdown to stop so she could run. A small golden she cat stood by the medicine cat den in shock. Another cat stood by the nursery. Fear in her eyes as she looked at her sister and at the two mewling kits in front of her. _Maybe I should kill them now _She thought _then I could die with Rock tree too._

She shook her head. _I can't._ She meowed. _It's not their fault it's his _She looked evilly at a gigantic tom in the clearing. He was leading the countdown.

I need to talk to her! She thought desperately. If she ran out of the camp now, she could talk to her sister and maybe persuade her to run away with her.

"Moonkit" she told her son "Watch Foxkit. I'm going for a walk."

"Okay!" he meowed "Come back soon Shinefeather!"

"Goodbye my son" She ran as fast as she could and ran to the dirt place. She went through the secrete entrance and headed into the forest.

She ran at light speed through the forest. She heard the cats reach to one, and heard a loud shriek and watched a small she cat run toward her. She could hear the crowd of toms and she cats running not too far behind.

"Rocktree!" she yelped and saw her sister running toward her. She was the medicine cat of Darkclan.

"Shinefeather?" she meowed shocked. "What are you doing here? Get back before the other cats see you and kill you too! Please!" Rocktree had ultimate determination in her eyes. "Go! Now!"

"We could live as loners!" Shinefeather pleaded "We could be together forever! I don't want you to leave!" She cried

"You need to leave!" Rocktree spoke to her sister with the courage of a lion. "You need to go back to camp.

"Why should I?" She asked. "The only thing that's back there that are worth living for are a few nice cats and my kits!" she told her.

Rocktree's voice became filled with dark, older wisdom. It was like she spoke the words of another cat. _"When the _Moons_ fur blazes through the Fox's fire, the darkness will cease to clouds"_

"When the Moons fur….what?" She didn't understand a word she was saying

"Just run back!" Rocktree's voice went back to normal "When your kits are 6 moons old, tell them of the prophecy. Make them remember it and tell them to use it for their own good!"

The crowds of cats were getting closer. "There she is!" one of the toms, Blackblaze, Heatherstorms mate yowled.

"I'm sorry, I will always love you" Shinefeather ran back to the camp. Struggling from the loose of air. She ran past High Maple and practically jumped over warm cliffs to the other side of the water fall. _I'm almost there! _She thought as she saw the camp in the distance.

She heard a loud _Thump_! And a shriek of pain cut off by a growl of triumph. Her heart was broken. Rocktree, her only sister, was dead by now. Probably ripped apart by the bigger vicious toms and she cats by her body. In Darkclan, the only way you survived, was if you were big, and stuck by the warrior code.

She was almost there when a huge, Brown and white tom, crept out of the shadows.

"I saw you Shinefeather" The big tom growled. Anger blazed in his eyes as he crept up close to her. The stench of blood in his mouth.

"S-Stormstar w-what do you mean?" She asked trying not to show her fear.

"How dare you try to lie to your mate and leader!" he snarled. "Well former mate, after I'm done with you"

"No! Please don't!" she cried. "I'm sorry I did it! I will never do it again!"

"Do you think I care?" he asked her "You were lucky that you were big enough to survive Kit-hood. The only reason why I kept you alive is because I thought you might be useful one day" he meowed "Turns out I was wrong"

"What about our kits!" she meowed. "You let Dappleflower live until Honeyflower was a Medicine Cat!"

"Don't you dare mention those horrible pieces of Crow food!" he shouted. The mention of his former mate and unusually small daughter just got him angrier. "I have kept you alive long enough" he meowed and unsheathed his claws.

"No!" she ran but it too late. Stormstar tackled her and bit her neck. She yowled in pain as the blood ran from her body, he was killing her. "The prophecy…." She whispered. Stormstar didn't hear her. It was too late. She was dead.

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 1

The Lost Prophecy

Chapter 1 

**POV: Moonkit **

"Where's Shinefeather?" Moonkit asked Heatherstorm, Shinefeathers sister.

"Yeah she's been gone for two days now!" Foxkit complained.

"She takes really long walks" Moonkit meowed

Heatherstorm looked at the kits. Sadness in her eyes. Moonkit sensed something was wrong.

"She's not coming back is she?" Moonkit asked her.

"What?" Heatherstorm meowed pretending to be shocked. "She will come back" she meowed "You will see her in your dreams"

"Good" Foxkit purred. "That's when I'm the least tired!" she meowed and pounced on Berrykit's, Heatherstorms only sons, tail.

"Hey! Stop!" The black and cream kit meowed playfully and knocked Foxkit off her paws.

"Ouch!" She meowed. "I'm going to get you!" she told him and bounced on his tail.

"Kits! Stop!" Heatherstorm cried and rushed the kits into the nursery were Rainkit and Ravenkit were.

"Why?" Foxkit meowed "Were just playing" She told her.

"Just please come in" she meowed. Moonkit could see her gaze set on Stormstar, who looked at Foxkit with great curiosity. There was something else there though. Was it…Regret? _Why Would Stormstar show regret towards Foxkit?_ Moonkit thought.

"Hey Rainkit! Hey Ravenkit!" Moonkit meowed to the older kits. "Are you excited for your kit assessment tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" The two kits meowed at the same time.

"What happens in the assessment anyway?" Foxkit asked

"When kits reach the age of 6 moons" Ravenkit started

"We have to go on an adventure!" Rainkit meowed interrupting his sister. "We have to go by ourselves to High Maple and grab a piece of bark from the tree and return it here by Sunhigh" He meowed.

"Each one of us must go in our own direction to get there" Ravenkit finished.

"Cool!" Moonkit squeaked.

"What happens if you don't get back by Sunhigh?" Foxkit asked, her amber eyes glowing with curiosity.

Ravenkit and Rainkit gave each other a look. "They don't come back"

"What do you mean they don't come back?" Moonkit asked. "They have to come back!"

Before they could answer Heatherstorm put her tail over the two kits mouths.

"Kits don't scare them!" She meowed. Even though Rainkit and Ravenkit weren't her kits she always treated them like her own

"Sorry Heatherstorm" The two night black kits meowed

"It's okay" She purred. "Now go to bed! It's nearly sunset."

"Yeah I can hear Hazleleaf snoring!" Foxkit squeaked.

"That's so mean!" Moonkit told her.

"I was just joking around!" Foxkit purred and playfully pounced on him before she crawled into her nest and tried to go to sleep.

Moonkit walked over to his nest and curled up next to Foxkit. He liked her black and ginger fur in the night. It looked so cool!

"Goodnight!" Heatherstorm meowed and curled up next to Berrykit.

"Goodnight!" All 5 kits meowed at once.

The sun rose to full height as Moonkit woke up. The sun blazed his tortoiseshell and white fur. He got out of the nursery with Foxkit behind him. He saw Rainkit and Ravenkit talking to Stormstar in the clearing. They were about to leave for their assessment!

"Come on!" Moonkit meowed to Berrykit and Foxkit as he ran into the center of the clearing by his friends.

He padded up to Stormstar giving instructions to the two kits. "..Remember now" he meowed sternly "You know what happens if you don't come back by Sun high." He told the kits.

"I don't understand why they have to do this" Honeyflower, the medicine cat and Moonkit and Foxkit's half sister, rolled her eyes. "There just kits! They don't even know the territory!" She meowed.

Stormstar looked at her. The anger in his amber eyes burned to flames. "How dare you say that to your leader!" he snarled and cuffed her by the ear. "You know the rules! Show your father and Clan leader with some respect!" he growled "Or I will rip your pelt off right now you small mouse brained she cat!"

Honeyflower backed away slowly into the medicine den. Tears' streaming from her eyes and her ear was bleeding from where his father clawed her. Moonkit was terrified. Did his father really just claw his own daughter for something as comment he didn't agree with? Moonkit looked at Foxkit who was probably thinking the same thing. On his other side he saw Heatherstorm wrapping her tail protectively over Berrykit, fear in his blue eyes.

"Now where was I…" Stormstar meowed acting like everything was normal. How mean was his father?

"Oh yeah" he remembered looking down at the kits who were trembling with fear "Stop Shaking!" he hit them with his tail "Applefrost and Featherdtorm will be watching you the whole time" Stormstar meowed. "They are only there to watch you. So remember not to get hurt because they will not help. Ok?"

"Y-Yes Stormstar" The kits meowed trying not to show their fear.

"Good" The leader meowed "Follow Applefrost and Featherstorm now" he told them "Hopefully you will both come back"

Ravenkit took the lead with Ravenkit behind her. They followed the two warriors out of the camp.

Moonkit watched with fear. Would he ever see his friends again? And when it was his and Foxkit's turn, would they be successful?

**Please Read and Review! They motivate me to update my stories XD**


End file.
